


An Enraptured Listener

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Kagura loves listening to Lucy explain things.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Kagura Mikazuchi
Kudos: 11





	An Enraptured Listener

Kagura listened, enraptured by how emphatically Lucy moved whenever she really got going on a topic she enjoyed. Usually about her spirits or the stars, but no matter the topic it was generally accompanied by grand sweeping gestures with her arms - involving the full range of motion that Lucy's joints and bones would allow for. Sometimes she'd take to pacing while she spoke, a feverish delight shining in her eyes in the presence of a willing and interested audience.

It constantly perplexed Kagura how the blonde mage's team could _not_ be as enthralled as she was whenever Lucy launched into an explanation of something. The boys were something of a lost cause, and granted some topics were probably over young Wendy's head, but even Erza's eyes would sometimes glaze over as Lucy talked. Kagura did not understand how they could not see how appealing conversations with Lucy really were. It was a show all by itself and Lucy's excitement was addictive. Didn't hurt that her voice was pleasant on top of it, but even if it had been a harpy's shriek erupting from Lucy's mouth instead, Kagura didn't think she'd be any less inclined to listen. Even when Lucy's spoke too fast and stumbled over her own tongue, it was endearing.

Honestly, the blonde was wasted in Fairy Tail. And if Kagura didn't think that it would make Lucy angry, she would have long ago suggested that she make the switch over to Mermaid Heel instead. Then Kagura could listen to her all the time. But for now... she would just have to make a point to visit Fairy Tail often.

Besides, Lucy's delighted calling out of "Kagura!" whenever she did, was music to Kagura's ears.


End file.
